


Little Sunshine

by hyarleyquinn, SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Family Drama, Kara loves her girls, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lex and Lillian are evil, OC girl - Freeform, Single Parent Lena Luthor, kinda slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyarleyquinn/pseuds/hyarleyquinn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: Lena was never an expert at learning to find the good that came from her life since becoming a Luthor but she has learned to handle the cards she was delt until a couple rays of sunshine change her life forever.Re-write of “My Little Sunshine”!!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So there are formatting issues going on and it’s getting frustrating so if this doesn’t stick around long my apologies everyone!
> 
> This is a re-write of the story Hyarleyquinn and I began called ‘My Little Sunshine’ so the original was deleted

**XxXx four years ago xXxX**

The bus was nearly empty, as to be expected at nearly eleven at night even in a city as busy as Metropolis, and it was a fact twenty year old Lena Luthor was thankful for as she took a seat in the middle of the bus and tucked herself against the window tugging her rain dampened hood closer around her face as the few other people found seats and sat down. Lena was sure she was going to have both seats to herself until an older woman stopped in front of her giving a kind smile.

“Mind if I sit here dear?”

Lena contemplated telling her no but she just let out a quiet sigh and pulled her backpack off the open seat and set it on the floor.

“Sure, go ahead.”

The older woman smiled as she sat down holding her bag in her lap and taking a pair of knitting needles out of it.

“Thank you dear. If it isn’t prying too much where is a young woman like you off to at such an hour?”

Lena looking out the dark window as the bus began to move before she closed her eyes her hand slipping to her stomach without totally thinking about it.

“Away from this place, far away for a new start.”

The older woman glanced at Lena but said nothing as she returned to her knitting leaving Lena to her thoughts as she watched the city slowly grow farther and farther away. Lena rode the bus as far as she could but the end of the line was National City making her sigh as she walked out of the bus terminal looking at the city around her, it wasn't exactly the new change in scenery she was after but it would do, it was away from her family and that was enough to sell Lena on settling in the city. She placed a hand on her slightly swollen stomach and gave a shaky sigh.

“Looks like this is home now little one. Don’t you worry we will be safe here and when you are born I’ll make sure you have all the love and support I can give you i promise.”

Taking a deep breath Lena held her backpack more securely and began walking to try and find a hotel to stay in for the night trying to shake off the feeling of still being under the weight of her family name. She wasn't going to let that happen, she wasn't going to let the unborn baby growing inside her experience that kind of hate before it was even born much less after it was born. This was a new City, a new start, and she was determined to be the mother she hadnt had since she was four years old.


	2. The Interveiw

**XxXx four years later xXxX**

The sun was just beginning to rise in National City, the city slowly coming to life with it. Among the early risers was one Lena Luthor. She stood at her bedroom window looking out over the city as the dawn rays began to paint the sky and buildings, a half drunk mug of tea in one hand while the other messed with the hem of her pajama top. A shifting from the bed pulled her attention away making her smile and set her mug on the ledge before tip toeing to the edge of the bed and kneeling down to rest her chin on the mattress a smile on her lips.

“Good morning sweet pea.”

Her voice was still soft but her tone was sing song as the blankets were kicked away revealing a little girl. She was small with tangled dark brown hair, sleepy but warm brown eyes, little pink petal lips, and round cheeks. She was a mess of Lena’s blankets, pink polka dot pajamas, a well loved toy fox and a ladybug patterned blanket but it just made Lena smile more reaching out and gently brushing dark strands of hair from the girl’s face. The girl smiled grabbing Lena’s wrist and kissing it with a giggle.

“Mornin’ mama.”

Her voice was soft but laced with the happy giggle that always came from waking in her mothers bed to her mother smiling at her. Lena stood enough to kiss her daughter on the forehead before taking her arm back in favor of scooping the girl up earning wild giggles and leg kicking.

“So my little bug now that you’re up what should we do about breakfast?”

The girl wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck humming in thought before smiling and pressing her forehead to Lena’s.

“Waffle and berries and peaches!”

Lena smiled already walking for the kitchen.

“Oh really? Berries **and** peaches? Are you that hungry?”

The girl nodded her dark hair bobbing with the movement before she let herself be sat in a booster seat at the table. Lena shook her head still smiling as she went to the fridge and began gathering ingredients. While she waited for the waffles to cook Lena watched her daughter scribble with a dry erase marker on the Hello Kitty placemat before her. Moving to her daughter’s side she gently rested her chin on the girl’s shoulder.

“Can you write your name for mama?”

The girl bit her lip looking at Lena as best she could.

“Can you help?”

Lena smiled lightly closing her hand over her daughter’s smaller one and guided her in writing the letters, saying them as she went.

“A-U-D-R-I-N-A. What does that spell?”

The girl smiled brightly pointing to herself.

“Audrina! My name!”

Lena smiled proudly kissing Audrina on the cheek.

“That’s right bug. Can you try writing it by yourself?”

Audrina nodded before her smile faded and turned into a look of concentration, her tongue poking out the corner of her mouth, as she tried to copy the letters her mother had helped her make. Lena watched for a moment before turning to the waffle iron hearing the timer beep. She removed the whole grain waffles from the iron and onto a plate getting ready to put blueberries on top when Audrina turned to look at her.

“Mama can I have brown butter please?!”

Lena smiled at her daughter as she set the bowl of berries aside and reached into the cabinet taking out a jar of sunflower seed butter, the permanent replacement for peanut butter in the Luthor home due to Audrina’s nut allergy.

“Okay sweetie but that means no syrup or berries.”

Audrina turned to face Lena better and pouted.

“But mama! I want syrup and berries too!”

Lena gave a small sigh turning to face her daughter with a firm but not harsh look.

“You can’t have all of that on your waffles baby. You can either have syrup and berries or butter and jam.”

Audrina pouted for a moment before giving in and giving Lena a small smile.

“Butter and jam please.”

Lena smiled kissing her daughter on the head making her smile more.

“Sure thing bug. Grape or blackberry?”

Audrina answered without looking up from the scribbles she was erasing from the place mat.

“Berry please mama!”

Lena chuckled but quickly made up the waffle before her daughter could change her mind again.

“Alright baby let me have the marker while you eat.”

Audrina handed over the marker and clapped excitedly as Lena set the plate in front of her containing a waffle cut into four pieces each with a spread of sunflower seed butter and jam and topped with a single blueberry. Audrina grabbed the little fork with a bumblebee handle and got ready to dig in before stopping looking at Lena who was watching with a raised brow.

“What’s wrong sweetie?”

The girl stuck out her lower lip making Lena break and set the little blue cup with a fox on it and an orange retractable straw in front of her daughter.

“Silly me, I almost forgot your banana orange juice!”

Audrina giggled happily as she dug into her breakfast.

“Silly mama!”

Lena smiled watching her daughter eat for a moment before going to the counter and eating a few of the leftover berries while she made herself some toast with sunflower seed butter and honey. She sat in the chair beside Audrina and ate giggling now and again when her daughter would give her a jam covered smile. Lena finished her breakfast and smiled watching Audrina wipe her mouth with a napkin. It had been four years since she’d run away from her family after learning she was pregnant just days after her boyfriend’s funeral. Lena had been nineteen and in college when she met Jack, their romance was easy and fast so it didn’t take long before things got intimate. She’d introduced Jack to Lilian and Lex and while they acted civil she knew the mirrored look in their eyes that they did not approve of him, he wasn’t good enough for the Luthor name because he had no title and while his career path in engineering and technology was promising it wasn’t enough.

Then a meer week later there was an accident at the lab Jack had been interning in, there were a few survivors but Jack wasn’t one of them. Lena was shattered as she stood in a black dress crying into Lois Lane’s shoulder under an umbrella as they lowered the casket. Though Lex had tried to comfort her she could tell it was just for looks and of course Lilian just stood and watched without a word of kindness to Lena. Two days later Lena began to feel sick and tired, at first she’d chalked it up to being depressed about Jack but as the week went on and the symptoms remained she had a feeling it was something else. Sure enough after two snuck in pregnancy tests and a secret visit to the doctors Lena discovered she was in fact two months pregnant with Jack’s baby. Lena had no idea what to do, she was nineteen turning twenty in a month, and pregnant not to mention her brother was getting increasingly crazier in his obsession with Superman so she did what seemed like the best choice, she ran. She gathered together bare necessities of two changes of clothes, an extra pair of shoes, travel sized toiletries, and the secret credit card to the secret bank account her father Lionel had given her for her tenth birthday without Lilian or Lex knowing, an account that by that time had accumulated at least half a million dollars.

Lena had got on a bus out of the city with no real plan where she was going and had ended up in National City where she decided to settle and start her life over. It hadn’t taken her long to find a decent apartment that became her home faster than the Luthor manor ever had, it was the home that six months later she brought a newborn Audrina to and raised her for the first year of her life. Just before Audrina’s second birthday Lena received a letter in the mail that was marked as urgent. She’d waited until Audrina was down for a nap to open the letter incase it was bad news, like the landlord figuring out her name and kicking them out. As she opened the letter and read it she felt ready to faint and throw up at the same time. There in black and white, crystal clear letters was an explanation about how she had been named the new CEO of Luthor Corp due to her brother’s arrest and Lilian’s disappearance. Everything was left to her, the business, the office, the penthouse apartment in the heart of the city Lionel hadn’t told anyone about, and the Luthor fortune. It was overwhelming to say the least. In less than a year Lena had gone from a twenty year old new mother to a twenty one year old mother of a one year old and now the owner of the company her brother and step mother drug through the mud.

“Mama!”

Lena was snapped from her thoughts by Audrina’s shouting making her blink and look at her daughter registering the girl was teary eyed and looking at her pajama top.

“What's the matter baby?”

Lena quickly moved to see if her daughter was hurt but as she kneeled down she seen one of the waffle pieces laying jam and butter side down in the child’s lap making her relax a little.

“I dropped it.”

Lena kissed Audrina’s cheek at her small voice before she lifted the dropped piece and set it back on the plate.

“It’s okay baby, it’s time to get dressed anyway. You have school soon and mama has work.”

Audrina sniffled meeting her mother's eyes reaching out her arms making Lena smile and lift her up onto her hip.

“Ready?”

Audrina nodded now smiling as Lena carried her back to her bedroom and set her on the floor to strip her pajamas.

“What do you want to wear today bug?”

After putting her pajamas in the little yellow clothes basket by the door Audrina came over to look at the closet containing her outfits. After a moment she reached up and pointed to one making Lena smile and take it off the rack. The shirt was red and long sleeved with yellow hems, the Wonder Woman logo printed in gold on the chest, and a blue cape on the back. The pants were a pair of blue leggings that matched the cape.

“You want to wear this to school? I thought you were saving this for this weekend when mama stays home with you.”

Audrina looks at the outfit longingly before shaking her head and reaching for a different outfit. This one had a grey-blue dress with a red rose on the front and smaller flowers around the sleeve hems, the leggings were also grey-blue but covered in pink and white flowers.

“This one?”

Lena watched as her daughter smiled and nodded making grabby hands at the outfit as she put the Wonder Woman one back. After helping Audrina get dressed Lena made her way to her room, Audrina tailing behind with her bangs now clipped back with a ladybug clippy. Once in the master bedroom Lena went to her closet and began selecting her own outfit while Audrina climbed onto the bed and grabbed the ladybug blanket holding it close to her face snuggling into it. Lena changed quickly into a navy blue sweater and a black pencil skirt that she paired with a pair of black heels.

“Ready to brush your teeth?”

Audrina nodded, gave her blanket a final snuggle, then climbed off the bed and followed Lena into the master bathroom. While Audrina brushes her teeth Lena braided her own hair and tied it up in a neat bun smiling and wrinkling her nose when Audrina spit into the sink then smiled at her with a foamy mouth.

“Are they clean?”

Lena too the brush and made sure to gently brush the girl’s back teeth then nodded.

“All clean!”

Audrina giggles happily and rinsed out her mouth before looking at Lena as her mother took the top off a tube of red lipstick.

“Mama can I help?”

Lena smiled twisting the base of the tube to bring up her favorite red lipstick before handing it to her daughter leaning close enough to reach.

“Try to keep it on my mouth this time okay?”

Audrina happily took the tube giggling.

“Okay mama! Don’t move.”

Lena tried not to smile as her daughter got that look of concentration, her tongue poking out again, as she traced Lena’s bottom lip with the lipstick. After a moment she pulled away smiling.

“Make the kissy sound mama!”

Lena smiled and rubbed her lips together before making a kissy face at Audrina making her giggle wildly. After a little touching up Lena looked at her daughter smiling.

“You want to wear your lipstick?”

Audrina nodded excitedly making Lena smile and shake her head as she put her lipstick back and took out a tube of strawberry chapstick and put it on the girl’s lips like Audrina had her.

“Okay your turn to kissy!”

Audrina mimicked her mother as best she could before making the kissy face and giggling at once while Lena laughed. A few minutes later found Lena helping Audrina into her coat as a knock sounded on the door.

“That’ll be Luci, are you all ready to go?”

Audrina nodded for a second then shook her head making Lena raise a brow but smile.

“What did I forget? You have your lunch, your coat, your hat and gloves, what am I forgetting?”

Audrina giggled.

“Mamaaaa.”

Lena chuckled gathering her daughter into a hug and kissed her cheek as the girl hugged back.

“I’ll see you tonight, be a good bug for Luci okay?”

Audrina nodded into Lena’s shoulder.

“Bye bye mama.”

Lena smiled sadly as she set her daughter on the floor and walked her to the door opening it to reveal a young blonde woman with slate blue eyes wearing jeans and a black sweater with converses. Luci smiled at Audrina.

“Good morning Rina, you look so cute today!”

Audrina smiled brightly at the compliment while Luci looked at Lena.

“There’s chicken nuggets in the freezer for after school, she can have one cookie if she eats all her nuggets, my number is on the fridge with the schools number and my office, if she gets crabby and upset her blankie normally calms her down and she’ll nap with it. No nuts of any kind she’s allergic and I should be home before seven.”

Luci rolled her eyes as she took Audrina’s hand following Lena to the elevator.

“Lena breathe, I’ve been watching her since she was two! I got this! Don’t I Rina?”

Audrina smiled brightly at Luci then at Lena as they exited the elevator.

“Luci knows mama.”

Lena smiled before blowing her daughter a kiss and waving as they parted ways. Lena watched as Luci and her daughter walked down the sidewalk towards Luci’s old volkswagen bug before she got in the back of her town car nodding to the driver to go. She arrived at the newly named L-Corp a little while later and with a text from Luci that Audrina had been successfully dropped off at school she was somewhat ready to start her day. She greeted Jess as she was handed a folder and a schedule print out, she swears Jess keeps this operation running better than her, before going into her office to begin going through the monthly financial report. A few hours and a few reports later Jess knocked on the door before poking her head in making Lena look up from the old photo in her hand of herself and Jack at a college party.

“Yes Jess?”

The other woman licked her lips then gave a smile.

“I’m sorry for the intrusion Miss Luthor but there’s a Kara Danvers here to see you.”

Lena crossed her legs as she tucked the photo back into her desk drawer as she thought. Kara Danvers wasn’t that the bubbly blonde that had come in with Clark Kent not long ago to interrogate her about the Venture accident she hadn’t gone to because Audrina had gotten sick? Looking back at Jess Lena nodded and stood.

“Let her in please Jess, and thank you.”

Jess smiled with a nod before her head vanished. Seconds later the doors opened again and Jess led the blonde reporter into the office. Lena looked Kara over, she was dressed in a red dress with white polka dots, a light red cardigan, a pair of black leggings, and black kitten heels. Her golden locks where up in a ponytail and her blue eyes watched from behind her thick framed glasses, over her right shoulder was a tan messenger bag and in her other hand was a pen.

“Miss Danvers, how nice to see you again hopefully under better circumstances?”

Lena watched as Kara seemed to forget herself for a second before she blushed a bit and responded.

“Y-yes! Or at least I’d hope it’s under better circumstances. Um actually I just got an assignment to interview you and find your thoughts on the alien rights law about to be passed.”

Lena felt her walls go up at once as she crossed her arms over her chest and too her seat slowly.

“I see. Am I representing the for or against?”  
Kara blinked, opening and closing her mouth a few times before speaking.

“T-that’s actually why I’m here, to see where you stand in your words not in assumptions based on your family.”

Lena would be lying if she said that didn’t surprise her but she made sure to keep her expression schooled.

“I see. Very well whenever you are ready Miss Danvers.”

Kara smiled a bright smile before digging in her bag to produce a notepad, after flipping through a few pages she found one and scribbled some kind of note before looking at Lena again.

“Okay Miss Luthor-“

“Please call me Lena.”

Kara blinked surprised but her smile quickly returned and it was infectious as Lena felt the corners of her mouth turn up.

“Alright, well if I’m calling you Lena…”

Kara trailed off with a goofy exaggeration making Lena smile more.

“Then Kara it is.”

The blonde smiled again settling in her pen poised and ready.

“Okay _Lena_ , you’ve been the CEO of L-Corp for almost two years now and you’ve made your standing on many occasions about the company focusing on work that benefits the people and makes it a force for good but where does the CEO stand on aliens?”

Lena thought for a long moment, Lex and Lillian had tried to shove their alien hating ways down her throat most of her life but somewhere inside Lena she felt that was never the right thing.

“I believe aliens, the good ones like Superman and Supergirl, and the ones just trying to live regular lives deserve just as many rights we as humans have. That isn’t to say a way of giving the knowledge of weather the family living next door is a family of aliens or not isn’t needed. I am actually in the process of creating a device that will harmlessly and easily detect alien DNA from a single thumb print scan.”

As she spoke Lena got to her feet and went to the safe on the counter and used her finger print and a passcode to open it before taking out a little device and smiling as she turned to show Kara. The blonde watched as Lena walked closer to her holding out the device for her to see.

“This is it. This little device can detect alien DNA from a single thumbprint, its completely non invasive and painless. Here I’ll show you. You just turn it on and place your thumb onto the pad and wait.”

Kara watched as Lena pressed her thumb to the device and after a second it beeped and the space under Lena’s thumb turned green making Lena smile.

“There you see? Green means human and if it turns red that means alien. Here you try.”

Kara messed with her glasses opening and closing her mouth a couple times making Lena raise a brow. Kara swallowed thickly before shaking her head.

“I-I couldn’t, I mean I don't want to make myself a personal example of myself for the article.”  
Lena lowered the device.

“Are you sure? I mean wouldn't it be better for the readers to know that you tried the device yourself and know it is harmless?”

Kara worried her lip slowly reaching out as Lena held out the device again but stopped meeting the other woman's green eyes.

“Isn’t this a little invasive? I mean some aliens gave worked really hard to make sure they can look and fit in with everyone else, isn't this an invasion of their privacy?”

Lena let out a sigh moving to sit behind her desk again leaving the device on the end by Kara as she sat in her chair crossing her arms.

“Don’t you think it is in the rights of the people to know if their boss, co-workers, babysitters, hell even their in-laws are from a different planet? I’m not saying all aliens are evil, just look at the Kryptonians everyone loves so much, but there are aliens out there that humans should be aware exist and are dangerous. I’m not suggesting aliens be treated like sex offenders required to go around ad warn people of their status but it would be nice to know.”

Kara bit her lip looking at the device continuing her slow outreach but jumped when the ringing of a cell phone shattered the silence in the office. Lena quickly opened a drawer of her desk and took out her phone looking at the screen before looking at Kara with apologetic and worried eyes.

“Please excuse me, I need to take this.”

Kara nodded in understanding and watched Lena move to the private bathroom across the room and shut the door behind herself. Kara let out a grateful sigh before glancing at the bathroom door hearing Lena, not that she was listening.

“No no Luci it's completely okay, you can bring Audrina here then go and be with your family as long as you need.”

Kara felt her crinkle show as she listened but she hurried to compose herself and right her glasses as Lena hung up, took a breath then came back into the office with a small smile.

“I am sorry about that Kara, business never stops for a young CEO.”

Kara smiled shaking her head.

“It’s okay, I get it!”

Kara smiled as Lena sat back in her chair and watched as the blonde pressed her thumb onto the device. Kara held her breath watching the light before relaxing as it turned green making Lena smile.

“There that wasn't so hard now was it?” 

Kara shook her head smiling again but she seen how Lena glanced at the clock making her close her notebook.

“You seem busy maybe I should go?”

Lena looked at Kara but said nothing for a moment before sighing.

“Yes maybe we should end this for today, I have a meeting shortly. It was a pleasure speaking with you Kara, I hope we get the chance again soon and I look forward to seeing that atricle.”

Kara put her notebook away as she got to her feet.

“The pleasure was mine Lena, have a good-”

Her words were cut off by the doors flying open and a little girl with dark hair carrying a light blue and lilac backpack with a huge smile came running in and right to Lena giggling like mad.

“Mama!”

Kara was taken aback by the title the child called Lena but she kept her expression schooled as she watched Lena lift the girl into her lap and hug her close.

“Hi baby, did you have fun at school?”

The girl nodded excitedly before realizing she wasn't alone with Lena. Upon glancing at Kara the girl furrowed her brow and hide her face in Lena’s neck making the CEO smile and kiss her head.

“I apologize Kara, this is my daughter Audrina. Normally she would be wit the sitter right now but something came up and the sitter had to leave. Audrina can you say hello to Miss Danvers?”

Audrina turned her head enough to peek at Kara with bright but cautious brown eyes.

“Hello.”

Kara smiled softly at the girl.

“Hello Audrina. How old are you little one?”

Audrina looked up at Lena and with a soft smile the ravenett nodded making Audrina relax and face Kara.

“I’m four but I’m smaller than most kids my age.”

Lena kissed her daughter’s head giving a kind smile to Kara.

“She was born a little early and its affected her growth a little but otherwise she's ahead of the curve for her age, right baby?”

Audrina nodded with a bright smile. Lena placed a last kiss to Audrina’s cheek before setting her on the floor.

“Why don't you go trough mama’s snack drawer and find a treat while I walk Kara out?”

The girl smiled and nodded sitting on the floor behind the desk as Lena stood with Kara and led her over to the doors pausing her hand on the knob.

“Kara I know we just met not that long ago but I must ask you a favor, a big one.”

Kara bit her lip looking over her shoulder hearing Audrina sift through the contents of the drawer she was in then nodded.

“Sure, what is it?”

Lena smiled a little looking down then meeting Kara’s eyes.

“Could you please leave Audrina out of the article? I've worked so hard these past four years to keep her out of the light and away from the danger and hate that comes with my name, I don't want her to have to face that especially so young.”

Kara bit her lip, putting Audrina into the article had not been part of the plan to begin with but she couldn't blame Lena for being worried about it considering her family history of betrayal and backstabbing. She nodded with an understanding smile.

“I understand Lena and don't worry I wont say a word about her to anyone.”

Lena smiled opening the door for Kara.

“Thank you so much Kara. Jess please make a note that whenever Miss Danvers is here she is to be allowed to see me at once and tell CatCo i will speak to no other reporter.”

Kara blinked surprised while Jess nodded and quickly made up the note making Lena smile.

“Sadly this is where I leave you Kara, I hope to talk to you again soon.”

Kara could only nod as she stepped into the elevator and watched as Audrina ran out of the office holding a small bag of apple chips, holding them up to Lena with a bright smile just as the doors closed cutting off the image.


	3. III: The Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There might still be formatting issues

Lena stayed at the office for a few more hours, ordering in dinner from a Chinese restaurant down the street and keeping Audrina entertained with the secret stash of coloring books, crayons, and dozens of downloaded episodes of cartoons and movies on her tablet. It was around seven when Audrina turned off the tablet she’d been watching ‘Brave’ on and walked over to her mother rubbing her eye with one hand while the other curled around Lena’s skirt and tugged gently.

“Mama.”

Lena quickly finished typing before lifting her daughter into her lap holding her close smiling when Audrina snuggles her shoulder and neck with a tiny yawn.

“Are you sleepy baby?”

Audrina nodded the hand that had been rubbing her eye moving until it curled around Lena’s shirt making her gently rub the girl’s back.

“Home mama.”

Lena looked at her inbox on her computer and sighed, she still had six emails that needed answered but as she felt Audrina wiggle closer to her she found herself shutting the computer down and slipping off her glasses.

“Okay baby, let mama get her things and we will go home.”

Her only response was Audrina curling her fingers tighter around her sweater and a small sigh that normally meant her daughter was almost asleep. Moving carefully Lena gathered their things and made her way out of the office, she’d sent Jess home hours ago so it was just her, Audrina and the security guards. Once on the ground floor she went to the parking garage and found the black mercedes she kept around for when she had Audrina. After setting her bags and Audrina’s backpack in the back seat Lena moved to the other side and carefully detached little fists from her sweater and settled Audrina in the car seat before kissing her temple when Audrina tried to keep her eyes open.

“It’s okay sweetie, you can sleep we will be home before you know it.”

Audrina yawned but nodded making Lena smile as she shut the door and went to the driver side. As she pulled out of the garage an uneasy feeling settled over Lena making her check her mirrors until her eyes landed on a black SUV following close behind her. Biting her lip Lena tried not to get worked up as she drove peeking back at Audrina who was sound asleep now and again. It didn’t take long before the SUV made its intentions clear as it began trying to run Lena off the road making her scream as the van rammed into the car. Hearing her mother scream and the car jolt Audrina woke up and looked around scared as she started to cry.

“Mama?!”

Lena felt her heart drop like a stone hearing Audrina crying for her but she didn’t have time to react before the SUV hit them again and finally sent them off the road into a light pole. Glass shattered and rained down, metal squealed as it bent, Lena’s head hit the steering wheel then was forced back by the airbag, Audrina screamed as loud as she could terrified as she cried trying to get out of her seat ignoring the little cuts the raining glass had caused on her.

“MAMA!!!”

Lena forced herself to open her eyes, everything was muffled by ringing in her ears and there was a screaming pain in her left leg but she pushed through it looking in the back seat at Audrina. She was okay, she was awake and crying wildly with a few cuts but she was okay.

“It’s...it’s okay bug..”

Lena’s words trailed off as she lost consciousness which didn’t help the panicking Audrina at all as she screamed again still fighting the jammed restraints of her car seat trying to get to Lena. Kara arrived in seconds after hearing the scream and the squealing of tires. People who had begun to gather parted for her as she registered the sound of a screaming and coughing child. She pulled the door off the car like sweeping down a spider web and felt her stomach turn into a knot as Audrina looked at her with snot and tears and a little blood on her face before she cried harder still trying to reach the front seat coming close to dislocating her shoulder to get out of the stuck car seat straps.

“It’s okay little one take a breath.”

Audrina looked at the blonde again but took a shaky breath but it did little good as she started sobbing so hard she fell into a coughing fit.

“Mama!!”

Kara bit her lip looking at the people gathered, she could hear sirens but she knew she couldn’t let anyone see Audrina or Lena. Moving she pulled the drivers door off feeling her stomach knot tighter at the sight of Lena cut, bruised, one leg most likely broken, and unconscious. Taking a breath she carefully removed Lena from the car being sure to shield her with her cape as she turned back to Audrina and broke the straps with a flick of her wrist.

“Come here little one, it’s okay I’m here to help.”

Audrina hesitated but after a moment she let Kara lift her out of the car. It was a bit of a struggle but finally she managed to get Audrina to settle like she was laying on Lena’s front before she took off before anyone could recognize the mother and daughter pair in her arms. With no real mind of where to go she went to the first place she could think of. As soon as her feet touched down on the floor of the control room her eyes looked around until she found Alex.

“Alex help!”

The brunette’s head snapped up from the computer she was watching over Winn’s shoulder to look at Kara and for a moment all she could do was stare in shock before her training kicked in and she went to her sister.

“Supergirl! What-Why did you bring them here?!”

Kara looked down at Audrina as the girl looked around them and whined clinging to Lena’s bloodied sweater.

“I’ll explain later but we need to get them taken care of they were in that car crash downtown.”

Alex nodded licking her lips nervously before she gently tried to lift Audrina away from Lena making the girl start screaming.

“Let me go! Mama!! I want MAMA!”

Alex flinched but pulled the girl away holding her tight as she screamed and faught, Alex had to admit that for a kid she had some strength as a wayward little fist hit her in the chest making her huff a little taken back.

“What’s her name?”

Kara looked at Audrina who’s little face was red and her fists seemed to hone in on where hitting Alex made her react closer to letting her go.

“Audrina.”

Alex adjusted her hold on the girl holding her tight trying to restrict her movements enough to calm her.

“Hush Audrina, it’s alright. Supergirl is going to take your mama and make sure she’s okay. Breathe sweetie breathe.”

Audrina struggled a bit more before her fighting turned to clinging to Alex as she cried.

“Mama.”

Alex relaxed rubbing Audrina’s back as she walked to the Med bay.

“It’s alright, there we go deep breath.”

Audrina took a shuddering breath as Alex set her on one of the medical beds.

“Okay I’m going to look at your ouchies and fix them, is that okay?”

Audrina sniffled but nodded making Alex work quickly but gently to clean Audrina’s cuts.

“Do you want to pick the bandages?”

Audrina nodded watching as Alex dug in one of the drawers producing three different rolls of cotton bandages, one that was pink with little brown bears, one that was blue with frogs on it and one that was purple with stars on it. Audrina pointed to the one covered in stars making Alex smile and put the other two away.

“Good choice, I like that one too.”

Audrina watched as Alex bandaged the worst of her cuts.

“I like stars.”

Alex looked at the girl but found her looking at her feet, she was missing a shoe leaving her left foot bare.

“The stars are pretty aren’t they?”  
Audrina nodded.

“Audrina can you look at me?”

Slowly the girl lifted her head and met Alex’s eyes making the agent smile.

“There we go, I’m going to shine this little light in your eyes to make sure they are okay, is that alright?”

Audrina nodded keeping her eyes on Alex as the woman shone a light into first her left eye then the right one before turning it off.

“Good job sweetie. Does anything hurt?”

Audrina nodded making Alex bite her lip. She watched as the child pointed to her shoulder.

“Here hurts.”

Alex nodded before standing and walking around to see the girl’s back.

“I need to lift up your shirt okay?”

Audrina nodded letting Alex lift the back of her shirt to look at the back of her shoulder. As she looked Alex found the cause of the pain, a very large bruise was starting to color the girl’s back making her flinch in sympathy.

“It’s okay Audrina, you just have a bruise on your shoulder, I have two special things to take the pain away.”

Audrina watched with curiosity in her eyes as Alex took out a white container then three lollipops, one purple, one orange and one red.

“Okay sweetie which color?”

Audrina gave a small smile looking at the offered treats.

“Red please.”

Alex smiled unwrapping and handing the girl the lollipop before grabbing the container and going back to tend the bruise. Once the cream was rubbed into the forming bruise Alex washed her hands and smiled at Audrina.

“There all done. Should we go see your mama?”

Audrina nodded excitedly but Alex noticed she hadn’t ate her lollipop making her brow furrow.

“Is your mouth okay Audrina?”

The girl nodded making Alex rise a brow.

“Is there something wrong with the lollipop?”

Again a head shake before the girl looked at Alex.

“Are there nuts? I can’t have nuts I get sick.”

Alex gave a soft ‘oh’ in understanding before helping Audrina off the bed.

“No it doesn’t have nuts in it, you’re good.”

Audrina smiled popping the candy into her mouth before letting Alex lift her off the table and set her on her feet still holding her hand.

“There we go, stay close now we don’t want you getting lost here.”

Audrina nodded holding Alex’s index finger as she was led out of the room and down the hall to another room. As they entered the room they found Supergirl standing beside a bed with Lena who was now in a hospital gown, her head had a bandage around it, her arms had stitches scattered over them, and one of her legs was in a splint. Supergirl looked up hearing Alex enter the room.

“She has a minor concussion, some cuts and bruises and a broken leg but otherwise she’s okay.”

Alex nodded walking to the blonde’s side looking at the woman sleeping in the bed.

“Good, I’ll start on the physical therapy arrangements and the paperwork, think she’ll be okay alone with Audrina and a healing leg?”

Supergirl thought before nodding.

“Yeah she seems more than capable and she won’t be alone,”

The blonde lowered her voice remembering Audrina.

“Kara can help her too, she’ll drop by after a few days and make sure Lena is okay.”

Alex nodded before both women looked down as Audrina gripped Supergirl’s skirt and tugged gently making the blonde smile and kneel down to the girl’s height.

“Hello little one. Did agent Danvers fix you all up?”

Audrina nodded smiling around the stick of her lollipop before pulling it from her mouth.

“Uh-huh! She gave me this too!”

The blonde smiled as the girl showed her the red sucker before putting it back into her mouth and peeking around the hero at the bed.

“I wanna see mama please.”

Kara felt her heart melt and clench at the same time but she kept it hid as Audrina reaches up to be lifted, who was Kara to refuse. She lifted the girl up as she stood and turned to face the bed holding Audrina on her hip. The girl looked over her mother for a long moment tears welling in her eyes before she looked from Alex to the blonde holding her.

“Is mama gonna be okay Kara?”

Just like that Kara’s heart froze in her chest and her breath hitched as she looked at Audrina wide eyed while Alex felt her jaw drop.

“Holy shit.”

Audrina looked at Alex upon hearing her mumbled curse before crossing her arms as best as she could.

“You said a swear! You’re gonna be in trouble! Kara she said a swear!”

Kara seemed to recover finally and looked at Audrina.

“Yes she did and I’ll take care of it later but first we need to talk little one.”

Audrina nodded meeting Kara’s blue eyes as the hero set her on her feet and kneeled down again taking her hands.

“I’m Supergirl remember? Kara is a friend of mine but I am not her.”

Audrina pouted around her lollipop and shook her head.

“You are **to** Kara! Kara called me little one at mama’s work and you call me little one!”

Kara bit her cheek before speaking.

“That doesn’t mean we are the same person, little one is a common nickname for little kids.”

Audrina furrowed her brow pouting deeper.  
“You both have yellow hair! And blue eyes! You are Kara!”

Kara looked at Alex for help and the brunette kneeled down as well looking between her sister and Audrina.

“Audrina, sweetie, Kara is my little sister so I’d know before anyone if she was Supergirl and I know she isn’t.”

Audrina looked between the two and furrowed her brow.

“Prove it.”

Alex and Kara shared a look, they didn’t need to vocalize it but they were both thinking it, ‘ _tough kid._ ’ Kara stood up looking around until her eyes found Alex’s phone laying on the desk.

“Here how about agent Danvers messages her sister and she can tell you she’s at work.”

Audrina looked up at the blonde hero for a long moment, it made Kara a little nervous like meeting a miniature version of an angry Lena, then shook her head.

“No.”

Kara didn’t know weather to relax or not but when Audrina let Alex lift her up and set her on the edge of Lena’s bed her body relaxed on its own as she watched the girl crawl to her mother's side and curl up closing her eyes.

“Mama wake up soon.”

Alex looked at Kara and gestured to the hall making the blonde nod before following her sister out of the room where they could talk.

“What the hell Kara?! If the kid knows it’s you what’s to say Lena doesn’t!”

The blonde flinched at her sister’s tone but shrugged rubbing the back of her neck.

“I don’t know Alex! I swear Audrina only met me today when I was interviewing Lena! And Lena hasn’t exactly seen a lot of me either! Maybe it’s just that Audrina is a kid and they pick up on things adults don’t think they do!”

Alex crossed her arms tapping her foot as she thought before pinching the bridge of her nose.

“So what are we going to do about this? She’s a kid it’s not like we can have her sign an NDA paper.”

The blonde nodded looking back into the room to find Audrina had fallen asleep curled up against Lena.

“We let her decide, she’s a kid so who’s going to think she’s telling the truth when she tries to say Kara is Supergirl?”

Alex worried her lip.

“I don’t like the sound of that Kara, not at all.”

The blonde sighed crossing her arms over her stomach nervously.

“Unfortunately we don’t have much choice, she’s four and kids that age make up wild stories all the time, hopefully that’s all anyone will think it is.”

Alex sighed running her fingers through her hair before nodding.

“Alright fine but Lena is still signing the NDA papers for being here, we can’t have her going out there and talking about the DEO to everyone.”

Kara nodded letting out a breath before looking around.

“Where’s J’onn?”

Alex looked back into Lena’s room as Audrina shifted in her sleep.

“Out helping with the car accident you left behind.”

Kara blushed a little bit shook it off.

“You can go if you want, I’ll stay with them.”

Alex looked ready to protest as they walked back into the room but stopped as she grabbed her phone from the desk and saw a text from Maggie.

“Maggie’s on her way to get details from you, I’m going to make up those forms let me know if she wakes up.”

Kara nodded watching her sister leave before going to the bedside chair and sitting down looking over the two sleeping Luthors. This wasn't how she thought today would go, she’d looked forward to seeing Lena again and when she’d met Audrina she felt a new admiration for the you CEO, it couldn’t be easy running a company **and** being a mother to a young girl but now Lena was laying in a hospital bed all banged up with her scared daughter at her side both sleeping. Kara felt her stomach knot a little imagining how scared and worried Lena would be when she wakes up and while the blonde wanted nothing more than to be Kara Danvers when that happened she couldn’t if only to keep her secret she had to stay Supergirl.

After around fifteen minutes Alex came back with Maggie at her side making Kara look up from the floor tiles. The detective gave the blonde hero a small smile as she walked to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I just have a few questions Supergirl.”

Kara nodded getting to her feet looking at Alex who sat at her desk finishing up some papers before she followed Maggie out into the hall.

“Okay Kara it might not be my personal business but it’s the NCPD’s business, there better be a good reason you didn’t take them to the hospital or waited until we got there.”

Kara crossed her arms looking back at the room as Alex put the papers into a file before leaning back in her chair.

“I couldn’t, only a few people know about the little girl and Lena made me promise not to reveal her just a few hours before the accident and I wasn’t going to let it happen especially in a case where if, no offense to you Mags, the idiots at the NCPD thought she’d caused the accident with Audrina in the back and they could take her away.”

Maggie nodded looking at her boots as she tucked her hands into her back pockets.

“So I see why you brought them here, I’ll tell the chief but Kara have you considered that maybe the accident was Lena’s fault? Nobody saw what happened.”

Kara clenched her jaw as she watched her sister in law for a long moment before shaking her head.

“Lena would never do that, I may have only found out about Audrina today but just by watching Lena with her I know she would never put that child in danger Maggie, it had to be something else know it.”

The detective sighed rubbing the back of her neck before meeting the hero’s eyes.

“Alright, we’ll look at the street cameras but if nothing comes up the NCPD won’t have a choice but to hold Lena responsible.”

Kara nodded with a thankful look before following Maggie back into the room taking her seat by the bed while Maggie went to Alex’s side leaning on the edge of the desk. Kara could hear the pair whispering to each other, it seemed like Alex was telling her wife the same thing Kara had making the blonde relax a little as she pulled out her phone to start on her article while her hearing listened to the heart beats of the room blocking everything else out.


	4. IV: The Awakening

The last thing Lena remembered was hearing Audrina screaming for her, the throbbing pain in her leg and head and inky blackness as her eyes refused to open no matter how much she wanted them to so she could grab Audrina in her arms and comfort her. Now she could hear other sounds, feel other things, the soft weight on her chest, gentle breaths on her shoulder, beeping of some kind, and the pain in her leg was gone. Slowly she tried to open her eyes and after a couple tries she finally managed to make her eyes open, she was blinded by lights making her groan but try to keep her eyes open as things came into focus. As they did she began to feel her chest tighten not recognizing her surroundings and the fact she couldn’t move her left leg.

The beeping she was hearing picked up with the pounding of her heart and as it did a face came into her line of sight, Supergirl.

“It’s alright Miss Luthor, calm down please your heart is beating really fast. You’re safe it’s all okay.”

Lena met the blondes eyes and after a few breaths she calmed back down before looking around a bit more until she found Audrina sound asleep against her chest making her relax farther as she sluggishly moved her arms to wrap around the girl and her eyes closed as she buried her nose in her dark hair. Kara smiled a little at the sight before looking around to make it look like she wasn’t staring. Everyone besides J’onn, herself and one or two agents had gone home for the night and it was just past midnight. After a moment Lena opened her eyes and looked at the superhero beside her, the blonde wasn’t looking and Lena didn’t exactly want to pull her out of her thoughts so she released Audrina with one hand and gently slipped it over the hero’s on the rail of the bed waiting until Supergirl looked at her a hint of a blush in her cheeks.

“Thank you.”

Kara nodded with a small smile turning her hand over so she was holding Lena’s in her own as they stayed in the surprisingly easy silence. Lena closed her eyes again kissing Audrina on the head before letting out a sigh.

“How bad is it?”

Kara licked her lips as she sat in the chair again still holding Lena’s hand if only to give the Luthor some kind of grounding.

“You have a minor concussion, some cuts and bruising but the worst of it your leg is broken. Agent Danvers has some papers for you with dates for physical therapy a couple times a week to help you gain the strength back in it and make sure it heals properly.”

Lena nodded along her free hand rubbing Audrina’s back.

“And her?”

Kara smiled gently.

“Perfectly fine, a few cuts and a bruise on her back but otherwise she’s just fine, quite the strong willed little girl she is to.”

Lena gave a soft smile peeking at the hero.

“That she is and I’m glad to say I’m proud of it. I don’t want her to have to rely on anyone when she goes out into the world, I want to raise her to be a strong independent woman.”

Kara smiled looking at Audrina.

“It’s definitely a good start, but after she calmed down she was such a sweet little thing, Alex said she behaved better than any kid she could think of coming from a situation like that.”

Lena hummed softly carding her fingers through the girl’s hair.

“That’s how she is, my sweet little girl. I’m grateful she doesn’t take after my family.”

The blonde nodded before giving a small sigh.

“Try to sleep some more Miss Luthor, it’s late and you need to rest.”

Lena looked at the hero her eyes dropping a little.

“Where are we Supergirl?”

The hero gave a small smile squeezing her hand.

“Somewhere safe, rest now.”

Lena nodded closing her eyes and slowly drifted back to sleep the lingering feeling of the hero’s warm hand in her own being the promise of being safe as she slept.

 

~xXx~

When Lena began to come around again she noticed something was different, the light pressure of Audrina resting against her chest was heavier and against her torso, the quiet noise of the room she had been in was replaced with quiet and the songs of crickets, and the chemically stearyl scent of the room was replaced with the scent of her favorite cinnamon spiced vanilla air freshener from Bath and Body works.

“I know you're awake.”

A smile came to her lips as she opened her eyes enough to see, her fingers were mindlessly running through black tresses that were against her lower belly.

“What are you doing down there?”

There was a giggle in her voice as Jack turned his face to look at her giving a smile that made his brown eyes crinkle a little while one of his hands gently rubbed her calf.

“Thinking.”

Lena gave a soft hum as he placed a kiss just above her belly button the hand not on her leg taking her free hand lacing their fingers.

“About what?”

Jack gave a soft sigh that tickled her skin making her giggle again softly as his stubble brushed her skin. He didn’t answer for a moment just watched her eyes and listening to the crickets outside.

“About us, our future, our plans.”

Lena smiled letting her head rest against the pillows closing her eyes.

“I thought our plan was to graduate next week, get jobs in Seattle or somewhere far away from my family and just be happy in a huge restored Victorian house.”

Jack chuckled again moving his hand from her knee up to her belly gently running his fingertips over the smooth soft skin.

“What if we changed those plans a little?”

Lena opened her eyes and lifted her head with furrowed brows but Jack was watching out the window that revealed the dense forests blanketed in moonlight and backed by stars. She remembered this scene it had happened during a pre-graduation trip to Portland with Jack’s family while Lillian and Lex were too busy to care what she did in school.

“What do you mean, change the plan?”

Jack took a moment to answer as his fingers continued to stroke her belly.

“What if we graduate, get married without telling your family and start a real life together? Then it won’t be just you and I living in a huge restored house.”

Lena felt her heart speed up a little at the thought of what Jack was implying as his hand laid flat against her lower belly just above her sleep shorts.

“Jack do you mean?”

With that Jack finally sat up and nodded with a bright smile that made Lena’s heart want to explode.

“That’s exactly what I mean Lee, let’s start a life outside your families control, a family of our own.”

Lena felt tears in her eyes and a smile on her face that made Jack chuckle and lean down to kiss her forehead.

“Don’t cry Lena…”

~xXx~

“Lena...Lena?”

Slowly the ravenett opened her eyes taking a moment to register the room she’d fallen asleep in and the soft voice coming from a brunette leaning over her.

“There you are. Good to see you’re awake. How do you feel?”

Lena took quick stock of her body, her head hurt a little bit and her leg felt numb.

“Better now I just feel hungover not run over by a truck.”

The other woman smiled before letting Lena sit up while she wrote in a folder. Now that she was sitting and more awake Lena realized Audrina wasn’t beside her making her look around wildly.

“Where is my daughter?!”

The brunett set her folder down and crossed her arms.

“With Supergirl, she was getting hungry and restless so they went to the breakroom to find food.”

Lena’s eyes widened and her heart sped up.

“N-no she can’t do that!”

The other woman raised a brow shaking her head.

“It’s alright there’s some pretty healthy stuff in there. I know I keep some crackers and apples and there’s always a jar of peanut butter-“

“No! She can’t have peanut butter! She has a horrible nut allergy!”

The burnett's eyes widened, how could Alex have forgotten when Audrina had told her she couldn’t have nuts! Looking at Lena Alex uncrossed her arms.

“I’ll be right back you just stay put.”

Lena watched as Alex ran from the room and to the break room throwing the door open so fast it startled Kara into dropping her slice of apple to the floor.

“Alex?”

Alex went to the table and looked at what was on the napkin in front of Audrina making the girl look up at her with a small chunk of banana sticking out of her mouth, the napkin contained a few plain apple slices, the other half of the banana, a few orange slices, and a shortbread cookie. Alex let out a breath before rubbing her temple.

“Is that all she’s eaten?”

Kara nodded swallowing a bite of what looked like a cracker.

“Yeah that’s what she wanted, I tried to make her some apples and peanut butter but she kept refusing the peanut butter.”

Alex nodded relaxing a little.

“Smart kid, she can’t have peanut butter she’s allergic to nuts.”

Kara’s eyes went wide for a moment before she scratched the back of her neck.

“Ops?”

Alex narrowed her eyes at the blonde before shaking her head looking at Audrina.

“Your Mom is awake sweetie if you want to go see her.”

Audrina’s eyes lit up and she nodded unable to talk around the orange in her mouth making Alex smile and help her down from the chair.

“Alright let’s go.”

Audrina took Alex’s hand and let the agent lead her back to Lena’s room then lift her onto the bed where the girl scrambled into Lena’s arms making Lena sigh relieved.

“Hi bug, are you okay? Does anything hurt?”

Audrina shook her head against Lena’s neck clinging tight to her mother. Lena kissed her head and rubbed her back.

“Good. Ohh mama loves you so much bug.”

Audrina pulled away enough to meet Lena’s eyes and kiss her cheek.

“Love you too mama.”

Lena smiled returning the kiss to her daughter’s forehead before looking at Alex as she cleared her throat.

“You seem to have recovered from the accident, apart from your leg, so I’m going to discharge you and send you home with some pain meds and a list of times for therapy so you can build up the strength in your leg again as it heals.”

Lena nodded holding her daughter close and kissing her head.

“Thank you.”

Alex nodded before leaving the room as a red light started flashing outside and agents began moving around like a storm and in the mix was Supergirl.

XxXx

The following few weeks of physical therapy and being away from the office to avoid the public eye were more annoying than helpful in Lena’s opinion but they were brightened up by the recurring appearance of a certain blonde reporter who just happened to be at the hospital doing feature stories about the children who called the place home do to one illness or another. Kara definitely made it more bearable because it gave her someone to talk to during exercises and someone Audrina enjoyed being around when she wasn’t playing around with some of the equipment Lena had been using. Today was their last session and Lena was more than thankful because apart from some stiffness from having the cast removed she felt perfectly fine on her leg. She was doing leg curls with the instructor as Kara sat off to the side with Audrina.

“So Kara how is that little project going?”

The blonde smiled as she tickled Audrina’s belly making her squeal.

“Great it’s almost finished! The Children’s Compassion Column should be in the next issue if everything goes well which means it will be in the magazine for Valentine’s Day! This is going to be one of my biggest pieces!”

Lena chuckled then hissed a little when the instructor pushed her leg back a bit too far.

“One of them? What are some of the others?”

Kara smiled running her fingers through Audrina’s hair.

“Well let’s see there’s this one, the one about Supergirl stopping that robbery downtown last week and of course my interview with you!”

Lena smiled sitting up before getting to her feet going to the chair beside Kara happily taking Audrina into her arms.

“You sure like to put your whole heart into your work don’t you? It’s a nice change most reporters today make their pieces so tasteless and just regurgitated words from rumors.”

Kara blushed messing with her glasses.

“T-thanks I just like getting the facts into the story and making sure the important things are in there for everyone to see. So you're going back to the office tomorrow?”

Lena nodded as she pulled her sock and boot back on and thanked the instructor as he left the room.

“Yes finally, it’s not that I haven’t enjoyed these last few weeks home with Audrina working from my laptop but it makes me feel so cooped up and since I couldn’t let the public see me walking around with a broken leg I didn’t have a choice. I’m sure Jess will be happy to have me back, the board members get so mean when I push back meetings.”

Kara smiled walking out with the mother and daughter.

“Well I wish you luck getting caught back up, try not to push yourself too much though.”

Lena smiled as they headed out of the room but she paused shifting Audrina on her hip.

“Kara?”

The blonde hummed turning back to face the ravenett and found her biting her lip.

“Would you, if you have the time, want to joins us? After the therapy I normally take Audrina out for a snack.”

Kara noticed the small blush on Lena’s cheeks and it made one of her own show up but she smiled and nodded.

“Sure if you don’t mind.”

Lena smiled brightly and Audrina cheered happily making both women chuckle. Together they made their way to a little café tucked away from the busy main strip and Kara smiled as she watched Audrina tackle a rather sizable ‘Princess Berry Parfait’ which was strawberry yogurt, raspberries, blueberries, whipped cream, strawberry syrup, and pink sprinkles all in one glass while Lena sipped a chai tea and munched on a blueberry scone. It was easy and simple and Kara couldn’t believe how much she was enjoying the easy conversation that happened between her and Lena and how comfortable Audrina was with her.

As they were leaving the café Audrina began to rub her eyes and whine making Lena smile and pick her up.

“Are you sleepy bug?”

The girl nodded tucking her head into Lena’s neck and letting out a sigh making her mom smile and Kara chuckle.

“How can she be sleepy after that mountain of sugar she ate?”

Lena smiled kissing her daughter on the head.

“I have no idea, I don’t even know how she ate all of if or how you ate three scones, a bagel, a jelly donut, and two smoothies!”

Kara blushed and chuckled as she scratched the back of her neck.

“I have a fast metabolism so I need to eat _**a lot**_ of food.”

Lena chuckled as her town car pulled up.

“Well I envy you that Kara. Well this is us, maybe I’ll see you around again?”

Kara smiled and nodded.

“I’m sure we will Lena after all I’m the only reporter allowed near your office.”

Lena beamed brightly as she got into the car being careful of Audrina then waved as Kara softly shut the door and waved until they pulled away. Back at the penthouse Lena hummed soothingly as she put Audrina down for a nap on the couch before going to her desk and opening her laptop, unsurprised to find a slew of emails. After replying to all the emails, watching ‘The Aristocats’ once and ‘Lady and the Tramp’ twice, and eating a dinner of rice, veggies and chicken together picnic style in the living room it was time for a bath.

Lena set up the bath with lavender scented bubbles and set aside a bath bomb shaped like a little egg for Audrina before getting the girl into the tub.

“Alright bug you go back to school tomorrow so that means after you get all clean and dressed in PJs it’s bedtime okay?”

Audrina nodded without looking up from making her little red puffer fish jump in and out of the water. Lena smiled and began washing the girl before handing her the bath bomb.

“Ready?”

Audrina nodded and counted down from three before dropping the bomb into the water and giggling as it began to fizz. After a couple minutes it was done and a little green plastic t-Rex floated in the water making the girl squeal.

“Mama look! I got it!!”

Lena smiled pulling the stopper on the tub once Audrina was holding the little toy before helping her out and dry off.

“I see, that completes the collection doesn’t it?”

Audrina nodded and let her mother dress her in a pale yellow T-shirt and a pair of silky pajama pants covered in sunflowers before letting herself be led to her room. Once in the room Lena tucked her in and laid beside her on the bed smiling as the girl cuddled with her fox plush and blanket.

“What should we read tonight?”

Audrina thought for a moment before smiling brightly.

“Luna!”

Lena chuckled as she picked up the poor battered paperback copy of ‘Stellaluna’ on the nightstand and started to read. By the time the book was finished Audrina was sound asleep making Lena smile and softly kiss her head before leaving the room to get herself ready for bed.

XxXxX

The next morning went surprisingly well, as if they’d never stopped their routine, and Lena’s work day was fairly simple considering it was just a bunch of meetings and reworking the budget. The easy day feeling vanished promptly at three o’clock starting off with an email of rejection to her request to talk with Bruce Wayne, followed by an hour long dead end roundabout call trying to get an amp ointment made to talk to the playboy billionaire. Finally collapsing in her chair Lena rubbed her forehead as she pulled up Luci’s number on her phone and hit call. Luci answered after a few rings.

“Hello?”

Lena gave a small smile hearing Audrina sing along to Snow White as an email came through with all kinds of problems in the budget she’d just gone over.

“Luci it’s me, it looks like I’m going to be stuck here while longer you wouldn’t mind staying would you?”

She could hear the clanging of pans and Audrina saying ‘I wanna help!’ making Luci chuckle.

“That not a problem Lena, I can stay as long as I have to. Will I be putting her to bed?”

Lena looked at her watch, it was drawing close to four thirty making her sigh.

“No hopefully I’ll be home before 8. Thank you Luci.”

Luci chuckled again but Lena wasn’t sure if it was from Audrina or just the young woman brushing off her thanks.

“It’s not a problem, we will see you when you get home Lena.”

Lena smiled hearing Audrina shout ‘bye mama!’ before the line went dead. Setting her phone down Lena buckled down and settled in to start fixing the budget. It was around 7:30 when she was finally finished and most of her departments were happy meaning she could leave for the night. After gathering her things and pulling on her coat Lena left the building, saying goodbye to the night security before she did, and headed for her car which was parked down the street in the parking garage. 

Still a little shaken by the crash Lena didn’t particularly like walking by herself after dark, she couldn’t really explain it but it made sense after nearly being killed. She glanced at her watch, it was just turning 8 and if she didn’t hurry Audrina would be in bed when she got home, pulling her coat tighter around her she pushed on despite the uneasy feeling of being watched. She let her mind wander to her daughter as it often did but this memory was more recent. After they had returned home from the DEO, as Lena learned it was called, Audrina had watched Supergirl fly away before turning to Lena smiling.

_”Mama! Kara saved me! Kara saved me!”_

Lena hadn’t known what to think about the declaration so she just shrugged it off, stress and traumatic events did strange things to children’s brains. She was snapped from her thoughts by the sound of crunching snow behind her making her look over her shoulder but found nothing making her bite her lip, she was beginning to regret parking so far away instead of taking the town car. She tried to move faster but the ice was making it hard. She heard the footsteps again and this time she stopped and whirled around nearly screaming when she suddenly found herself surrounded by for punks in dark hoodies. She swallowed against the vice of her throat her eyes darting around each face as they backed her into a corner.

“C-can I help you?”

Her words were shaky but she didn’t care as her heart jackhammered in her chest.

“You’re a Luthor, the eyes are a dead give away.”

Lena started to shake a little as two of the guys moved and someone who just have been their leader stepped into the circle the others had made.

“Your brother is Lex Luthor.”

Lena nodded slowly trying to keep up a strong face.

“What does it matter to you?”

The man narrowed his eyes at her and grabbed her by the collar of her coat.

“Because your lunatic brother killed my family in one of his crazy escapades! My wife, my children all of them! Someone has to pay for it and what are the chances of a Luthor just walking down the street?”

Lena’s stomach dropped at his words.

“I-I don’t know anything about that! I’m not like them! I actually just opened a shelter with facilities that can help you!”

The leader responded by shoving her back so hard she lost her balance and fell to the ground forcing a scream from her.

~

Kara was just stepping out of a new Indian restaurant she was trying to take a call from the DEO when the sound of a scream, Lena’s scream, caught her ear making her end the call and take off fast enough to give the Flash a run for his money as she weaves through the alleys toward the sound of Lena’s scream. She arrived with in seconds to the sight of the gang leader standing over Lena reading to kick her in the ribs yelling all sorts of fowl things at her. She acted without even thinking pushing the man away from Lena hard enough he fell to the ground making his little henchmen scatter and run away covering the sound of shattering glass as her glasses slipped off and were crushed under her own foot. The man sat up wiping his bloody lip on his sleeve before leering up at Kara.

“You’re gonna pay for that you crazy broad!”

He looked at Lena as he scrambled to his feet.

“This isn’t over!”

With that he ran away without looking back. As soon as he was gone Lena tackled Kara in a bear hug her heart still racing.

“Kara that was absolutely crazy! You could have been hurt or killed! Oh no your glasses! I’ll get you a new pair as...soon...as….”

Lena’s words trailed off as she got a good look at the blonde, at first the thought she was seeing things but as Kara stared back at her she knew it was real. Without her glasses Kara looked exactly like…

“Supergirl?”

Kara stopped breathing and her cheeks turned bright red as she avoided Lena’s gaze.

“Oh jeez….ummm.”

Lena was left shell shocked as Kara, Supergirl?, hugged her and hurriedly flew off in a gust of wind. The whole ride home Lena tried to wrap her mind around the newly unveiled secret that Kara Danvers was Supergirl. When she walked in the door her attention was sort of pulled away from her thoughts by Audrina running to her and lifting her arms. Lena lifted her daughter into her arms.

“Mama Kara saved me! Lookie Kara saved me!”

Lena looked where Audrina was pointing at the tv where the news was running an old clip of when Kara saved her and Audrina, there were still some people who were trying to figure out exactly who the hero had saved. Lena held her daughter close her mind filled with the image of Kara standing in that alley with her glasses smashed on the ground and she wasn’t Kara Danvers at all she was Supergirl.

“Me too bug, me too.”


End file.
